Come What May
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: After Dr. Baker suffers a heart attack Miss Elizabeth turns her back on a job in Sleepy Eye to care for him. Will their friendship turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 'Little House on the Prairie' or any of the original characters. Only thing I can lay claim to is the "guest star/s" and storyline.**

**A/N I have been able to; in spite of homework etc post chapters to my various stories in a decent time frame. Please understand though-I never promise anything when it comes to that. Not during while school is going on anyway****. ALSO THE CHARACTER OF "DR. McCall" is purely made up UNLESS somewhere in the back of my mind-I actually remember a guest doctor's name from the show.**

**Come What May (Title May Change)**

**Chapter One **

**Opening Scene**

Elizabeth whistled as she walked towards Dr. Baker's office. The sun was shining brightly and not a cloud could be seen in the beautiful blue sky. The fact that she felt like she was walking on air could be seen in her light and bouncy steps and in her sparkling eyes. Everyone who saw Miss Elizabeth guessed she'd just received her nursing certificate. After all; she had been away at school for that exact purpose.

Knocking on the door Elizabeth waited for Hyrum to answer. Sure, she knew tons of people who simply knocked and walked in. Somehow, it seemed a bit presumptuous to her so she waited. When no one answered she grew concerned. Dr. Baker had said nothing about being out of town and she hadn't heard of any accidents. For the first time in a long time she broke her own rule.

"Hyrum!" she called out as she opened the door, "Hy…" she let out a gasp as she saw him lying unconscious on the floor. Quickly she ran and knelt down beside him. Turning him over she checked for his pulse. Relief flooded through her…he was breathing!

**SCENE ONE**

Elizabeth sat on a chair next to the door while Mr. Ingalls stood by the window. Call it 'good luck', call it a miracle or whatever you wished. Dr. Baker's good friend Dr. Joseph McCall was in town visiting. When Elizabeth had ran over to the Mill and told Mr. Ingalls what she'd found? He'd turned around and ran for Dr. McCall.

When the curtains opened Elizabeth practically jumped to her feet. Charles stepped away from the window. "How is he?" Elizabeth asked; her eyes begging for good news.

Dr. McCall shook his head, "Best I can tell it's his heart. He needs plenty of rest," he paused, "and it prob'bly wouldn't hurt to convince him to get some tests done in Mankato." The rolling of his eyes, and exasperation in his voice, told them the good doctor had been unsuccessful in doing so himself.

"I will watch after him and I'll talk to him too!" Elizabeth said as she hurried past the man. Hyrum Baker had been the one _good_ friend she'd really had; well, besides Robert and Anna Alden. She wasn't about to just stand aside and do nothing!

While Elizabeth was looking in on Hyrum, Charles and Dr. McCall talked. "I know you were planning on leaving on the stagecoach today," Charles looked a bit worried, "only I don't suppose you would consider staying a bit longer."

Dr. McCall glanced towards the back room then back at Mr. Ingalls, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until he's back on his feet. Only," he sighed, "if Mrs. Olsen gets to be too much? May I hide at your house?" he grinned and chuckled.

Charles busted up laughing, "Sure, we call always find a nice corner in the barn for you."

**SCENE TWO**

Elizabeth pulled the bedroom curtains open. Charles and Mr. Edwards had carried Dr. Baker up to the room above his office. "I thought you had a job waiting for you in Sleepy Eye." Hyrum said as Elizabeth stepped away from the window.

She shrugged her shoulders, "If I had the job I wouldn't be here would I?" '_Okay, so I had a chance to get it but turned it down to keep an eye on you. That is a minor technicality.'_ That thought was definitely a thought she was keeping to herself. He'd have a fit if he knew that little fact.

"So, you're stuck here caring for an old man." Hyrum was tired but not so tired he couldn't joke at least a little with Miss Elizabeth.

She only laughed, "Don't go worry about it. I'm not exactly a spring chicken myself. The gray hairs that are starting to show up here and there would tell on me if I tried denying it. Here," she helped him sit up straighter, "Mrs. Ingalls was going to bring some soup over from the café. You might want to be able to eat it without spilling it all over you."

000

As Caroline walked out of the café Mrs. Olsen came hurrying across the street. "And just where do you think you're taking that food?"

'_Someone tied their corset too tight' _Mrs. Ingalls thought as she politely smiled-as she kept walking, "Percival said if you had a problem with my taking this to Dr. Baker to go talk to him."

Caroline held in a chuckle but a grin spread over her face as Harriet huffed and puffed all the way back to the mercantile. She still had a hard time believing how well Percival could set that woman in her place if the need arose.

"Tell Hyrum he best hurry up and get back on his feet," Lars Hansen stepped out of his office, "he owes me a game of checkers!"

"Will do!" she laughed at the thought of how 'those two' just loved 'getting on each other's nerves'. They, and everyone else, knew it was just their way of having fun. They'd been fast friends for years.

"Think Doc will be okay?" Mr. Edwards turned to Charles.

"Sure, he will be back on his feet in no time; especially with Dr. McCall and Miss Elizabeth both looking after him." Charles reassured his friend. '_At least I sure hope he is. He's the best doctor I've ever known'._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Little House on the Prairie nor any of the original characters. I can only lay claim to 'guest stars' and storyline.**

**Come What May**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Three**

Hyrum sat by the window of his room looking out the window. It had been almost two weeks since his heart attack. Dr. McCall had just left saying that Hyrum was well enough to move around; _however, _he was still to take it easy for awhile.

"Take it easy! I'll go crazy if I do that!" Hyrum muttered just as Elizabeth opened the door.

She felt sorry for her dear friend. The man had been such a hard worker all his life; and helped so many people in need. It had to be hard to have to 'take a back seat' per say. "You talk to yourself too much and people are going to start wondering about your sanity." She teased as she walked over and stood by the window next to him.

"Well," Hyrum grinned, "at least I agree with what is being said." That only served to get them both to laughing.

"You're well enough to be out of bed and Dr. McCall said short walks would be okay. Let's get you out of this room for a bit." Elizabeth held out her hand. For the first time Hyrum began thinking on all the time she had spent taking care of him and all she was still willing to do for him. He'd have to find a way to thank her.

"Guess the doctor best listen to the doctor?" Hyrum chuckled as he took her hand and stood up. Soon they were outside. It felt so good to him to be on his feet again-even if he had to be more careful than he was used to.

"Hello, Doctor Baker!" "Good to see you out and about!" and "It's about time you showed your face outside those walls!" were just a few of the comments Hyrum heard as he walked around town. The last one was heard from Lars Hansen. Hyrum had to chuckle at his good friend's comment.

0000

"It was good to see Dr. Baker out and walking around today," Charles was talking to Caroline as she picked up the empty laundry basket, "even if it wasn't for very long."

"I wonder if he was out long enough to hear the things Harriet Olsen has been saying." Mrs. Ingalls knew it wasn't christian like only she had, on more than one occasion, wanted to slug 'that woman'.

He shook his head, "I don't know only I wouldn't worry. No one in Walnut Grove besides her is going to even come close to suggesting he retire. After all; Dr. McCall said once Hyrum is well enough he will be more than able to continue practicing medicine."

"Do you think Aunt Elizabeth will go to some place like Sleepy Eye to work once he is well?" Albert hated the idea of his aunt leaving. She'd been a great source for many of his practical jokes. Of course, that was a secret known only to him and her.

Charles smiled at his son, "I don't know that either. She just might. There's no way for her to make a living here as far as I can see."

"She could always marry Doctor Baker," Laura grinned as she came out of the house, "I think they make a good couple." The only reply she got was everyone's soft chuckles.

**SCENE FOUR**

"Well, hello, Hyrum, Miss Elizabeth," the good Reverend stood on his porch as Dr. Baker and Elizabeth stopped the buggy in front of his house, "Good to see you up and around. When will you be back to work?" It was too. He'd hoped Mrs. Olsen had at least that much of her information right. He doubted the rest of her words.

"In another week if Dr. McCall doesn't get ornery on me," Hyrum chuckled then added, as he smiled at Elizabeth, "or unless my nurse here pull something."

"Me?" Elizabeth feigned surprise, "Now why would I do 'pull' anything?"

"I don't know but I'm sure Albert could give me a few reasons why," Hyrum laughed as she raised one of her eyebrows, "Some folks may be choose to be 'blind' and 'deaft' but-when it comes to Albert? I have both my ears and eyes wide open. After all; I plan on him being the next doctor in Walnut Grove."

Once they were out of the buggy Elizabeth headed inside to visit Anna while the men stayed outside to talk.

Not knowing Elizabeth had said nothing about giving up the job in Sleepy Eye the Reverend thought nothing of talking about the things he'd heard on his last trip to the town to Hyrum, "I was wondering since Miss Elizabeth gave up her chance to work in Sleepy Eye to take care of you if you'd mind talking to her about staying on here as an assistant to Dr. McCall or yourself-when you're fully back on your feet. She has been such a great asset to Walnut Grove."

Hyrum stared at him. That reaction surprised the reverend-as he misunderstood it. "What's wrong? Is there something about her I don't know? From what I can see she is a great nurse."

"What do you mean she gave the job up? Wasn't it already filled?" He looked at the good reverend.

Now it was Reverend Alden's turn to stare, "Did she tell you that?"

"No," Hyrum admitted, "only thing she ever said was that she wouldn't be here if she had the job."

"Hyrum," Robert Alden lowered his voice, "I know for a fact she could have had that job. She wired Dr. Adams and informed him she was unable to take it due the fact she had a patient here to take care of."

Before Hyrum could say another word Anna and Elizabeth walked out of the house. "I have to get Hyrum back to his place before Dr. McCall has my hide." Elizabeth was laughing as she turned to look at her friend. She wasn't sure what to make of the look in his eyes or the smile that spread from one side of his face to the other. Oh well, she was only speaking the truth.

"We'll see you later." Hyrum looked at Reverend Alden and Anna once he and Elizabeth were seated in the buggy.

"Come back anytime." they answered as the two pulled away.

"If he knew what was good for him he'd marry her." Anna remarked as she headed back into the house. Robert knew that but he wasn't going to say it. He didn't feel like it was his place to tell a forty some odd year old man what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Little House on the Prairie nor any of the original characters. I can only lay claim to 'guest stars' and storyline.**

**Come What May**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Five**

The sun peeked around the corner of a cloud before disappearing behind it once more. The wind was starting to blow softly. "Looks like a storm is coming in," Elizabeth hurried to help Dr. Baker get the picnic cloth and other things put up, "So much for celebrating you going back to work; though I still say you should travel to Mankota for those tests Dr. McCall talked about."

Hyrum didn't say anything as he helped her into the buggy then climbed in himself; only after they were headed back for town did he speak, "I'm an old country doctor. I don't care to be poked and prodded by some young whipper snapper who thinks they know it all. Don't worry yourself."

Don't worry herself? Was he kidding! "Hyrum Baker! You are an old country doctor who happens to be greatly loved and needed by many people! Why risk your health when you don't have to?" Elizabeth was furious at his apparent apathy towards his own health. It could be heard in her voice and seen in her fiery green eyes.

Despite the few rain drops he'd felt Hyrum stopped the buggy and turned to look at Elizabeth, "You really _do_ care don't you?" While he'd heard the talk around town he'd had a hard time believing he meant anything to Elizabeth-except as a friend. That is; until the Reverend's revelation and her reaction to his words.

"Of course, I do," Elizabeth turned her eyes towards the road, "You're a very dear friend." '_Okay, so I wish you were more only it's not my place to say that!' _

"You don't turn your back on a decent job for a friend," Hyrum reached up and turned her face towards him. He knew his next questions might seem crazy to some only he had to hear the answers straight from her not anyone else, "Why did you turn down that job in Sleepy Eye? Why does it matter whether or not I have those stupid tests done?"

"Stupid tests! Why..." Elizabeth stiffened as she started to protest only to find Hyrum putting his finger on her lips.

"Just answer me. Why?" He kept his eyes on hers; looking for any sign that would confirm what he'd been hearing.

Elizabeth pulled his hands away from her face and looked forward once more, "Dr. McCall needed help. You are needed there too. Think about it. Life and death happen all the time. Why invite the latter before your time though?" She knew she was being stubborn; maybe too stubborn. Only, good grief, if he couldn't figure it out then she wasn't going to spell it out for him.

Hyrum lifted up the reigns once more, "I'll have the blasted tests done. Don't suppose you have anything to do in Mankota-and know of anyone who could come along with you?" He surprised himself by asking such a thing. Oh well, he couldn't take it back now.

Elizabeth started smiling from ear to ear, "Charles and Caroline were just saying how much they wished they could see some friends of theirs that have moved there. Maybe if we offer to help pay their train fare we'd have company on the trip."

**SCENE SIX**

Hyrum, Elizabeth, Charles and Caroline all sat in the home of Susanna and Henry Miller laughing and talking. "It's so good to see you again," Susanna sat across from Caroline. Her husband stood near the fireplace, "it's been years."

"Too many years..." Caroline continued as Hyrum excused himself and went outside. Elizabeth followed..

The night air was just right as far as she was concerned but she was also worried about Hyrum. He seemed uptight and uneasy. "Are you all right, Hyrum?" Without thinking she put her hand on his upper arm.

He took a deep breath, "I'm a doctor. I've tended to folks aches and pains for many years and yet," he looked up at the tiny shiny white stars that sparkled in the night sky, "I'm afraid. Do you believe that? I feel better than I have in a long time and I'm afraid."

"Of what? You're not alone." Elizabeth started to remove her hand only to find it being held by Hyrum.

"Afraid of what they may tell me. Dr. McCall seems to think there's no reason for me to stop practicing medicine. What if they tell me different? Where will I be then?"

"With people who care about you. Even when I get a job elsewhere? You'll never be alone." Elizabeth did her best to assure him.

When she got a job elsewhere? Hyrum was startled to realize how much the idea upset him. The idea of her being anywhere but in Walnut Grove unnerved him.

"Walnut Grove is your home now. Why would you leave?"

"Give me a reason to stay." Elizabeth looked up into his face with a look that grabbed a hold of him and shook him to the core.

Before he knew it he had pulled Elizabeth to him and was kissing her. Deep in his heart he'd known for sometime he was falling in love with her. However, until she'd mentioned leaving he hadn't admitted it to himself. He pulled back and smiled, "Don't talk about leaving Walnut Grove again and I won't change my mind about those stupid tests."

"Deal!" their faces were only inches apart when the sound of Mrs. Miller's dinner bell could be heard ringing through the french doors Elizabeth had closed behind her. "Thought those things were supposed to keep sound from getting past them."

"Apparently not." Hyrum chuckled as he led her back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Llittle House on the Prairie nor any of the original characters. I can only lay claim to 'guest stars' and storyline.**

**A/N I FAILED TO PUT THIS NOT IN BEFORE. SORRY. I KNOW PERCIVAL WAS NOT ON THE SHOW UNTIL LAURA WAS OLDER. ALL I CAN SAY IS, SOMEHOW?;) HE AND NELLIE WOUND UP MARRIED A BIT SOONER IN THIS STORY. (I CAN SEE MY NIECE ROLLING HER EYES AT THAT ONE. WELLLLL HEHEHE) Also, I was under the impression Nellie was around 17 or 18 when she got married. In my mind I have her being around 15 or 16 in this story. In that era it would not be unusual.**

**Come What May**

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Seven**

Hyrum and Elizabeth were talking when 'that young thing' (that's what Hyrum had called the doctor he'd been sent to see; his name was actually Dr. Michaels) walked out of his office. They couldn't tell whether or not he brought good news or bad; his face might as well been made of stone. '_Never get anywhere with good decent people looking like that' _Hyrum thought but kept quiet.

"What is it?" Elizabeth was the first to speak. Ever since Hyrum had actually kissed her she'd found herself half afraid of the news herself. It was one thing to know you might be losing a good friend it was another to lose the only man one had ever really loved.

"Did you know you had a slight heart murmur?" the doctor looked at Hyrum quizzically. He must admit he felt somewhat foolish asking the question. After all; how long had the man been in medicine?

"No, I didn't. What does it matter? If that's the only thing I have then I don't see where we have anything to worry about." Hyrum answered; annoyed at being told something Dr. McCall could have told him back in Walnut Grove.

"It is one of two things. The second-the most important-is that there was some damage done to your heart. Nothing major I admit; still," Dr. Michaels looked at the older doctor, "Do you work that area alone or do you have help?"

While it made Hyrum nervous to be asked such at thing he grinned as he glanced over at Elizabeth then looked back at the doctor before him, "I have help. Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dr. Michaels answered, "While I see no reason for you to stop practicing medicine I was going to highly suggest getting some help if you didn't. It will help relieve a lot of the stress you've had over the years."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth smiled, "Come what may- he will have all the help he needs."

0000

"You all come back anytime." Susanna stood on the porch bidding her visitors goodbye.

"I don't know that we'll get the chance again but we will if we do." Caroline gave the woman a hug before turning to leave.

**Scene Eight**

"Do you think they'll get married?" Laura asked Albert. They were standing next to the school talking. Dr. Baker had been back to practicing medicine in Walnut Grove for 'a long time now' and Miss Elizabeth had not once stopped working with him as his nurse. The arrangement seemed so natural; as if the two had been working together for years.

He liked the idea of his aunt marrying Dr. Baker. He'd always thought the two looked as if they belonged together. The idea of calling him Uncle Hyrum had a certain appeal too. "I sure hope so. You can tell they love each other just by looking at them." Albert answered as they began walking towards home.

"Hi, Percival!" Albert waved at the gentleman sweeping the steps of the café, "How are you?"

"I'll be fine once Nellie and her mother get back from seeing Miss Elizabeth."

Laura and Albert looked at each other, "What's wrong?" Laura asked.

Percival grinned, "Prob'bly just Harriet's paranoia setting in again. I hope so anyway."

"Me too." Laura chuckled at the thought of all the times Mrs. Olsen was supposed to have bothered Dr. Baker only to wind up with what everyone knew was just a sugar pill. Well, everyone knew but her that is.

000

Elizabeth and Dr. Baker couldn't help but laugh as Mrs. Olsen practically ran for the store. Nellie, on the other hand, headed for the café. "You would think that one of these days that woman would learn." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I assume you mean, Harriet," Dr. Baker smiled, "Nellie has actually turned out quite nice since meeting her husband." The young woman had nothing but a simple case of an upset stomach.

Husband. Elizabeth stopped laughing as she stepped towards Hyrum. She'd been more than patient with him now she was growing tired; after all, neither one of them was getting any younger.

Hyrum was surprised to find himself holding his breath. Wrapping her arms around his neck she asked, "It's been almost a year Hyrum since you had those tests done. You're fine. Personally, I am more than dying to get rid of the last name of Quinn."

What was wrong with him? He loved her and she loved him? Why was he holding back?

Sensing his hesitation Elizabeth let her arms drop to her side. "Hyrum, I am truly sorry if you feel I am pushing you when I say this only," she straightened up, "I won't stand around waiting forever either. I thought I had a reason for staying. Do I or don't I?" she asked but walked away without waiting for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Little House on the Prairie nor any of the original characters. I can only lay claim to 'guest stars' and storyline. ****Chapter Five**

**Scene Nine**

Reverend Alden was pleasantly surprised to see Dr. Baker driving up in his buggy. His pleasant surprise turned to a concern when he saw the troubled look upon Hyrum's face. "May I help you?" the good reverend asked as Hyrum just sat in his buggy.

Giving his friend a slight smile Hyrum nodded as he climbed out and stood next to Reverend Alden, "I needed someone to talk to and you were the first person that came to mind." Maybe having the man as his spiritual leader for more years than he cared to count had something to do with it.

"Sure, come on in. Anna's away visiting family so we have the whole house to ourselves." Reverend Alden smiled kindly as he led the way into his home. Once they were seated he waited for Hyrum to speak. After all; he'd learned years ago it did very little good to try to make someone talk before they were ready.

"I know Anna and you have been married a good ten years but do you remember how you felt before you actually married her? I mean, before you even asked her to marry you?" Hyrum felt like he was a child again talking to his father. It showed as he rubbed his left palm with his right thumb.

A grin a mile wide spread over Robert Alden's face, "Do I ever. I almost ran the other way to be honest!" he started laughing at the memory. He'd been so nervous and scared but, eventually, the love he had for Anna had overcome his fear of anything his imagination could come up with.

"How do you get past that feeling?" Hyrum thought on how close he was to losing Elizabeth. She would leave town if she thought any chance for the two of them had vanished into thin air. He knew she would.

Reverend Alden shook his head, "You have to ask yourself if you love Elizabeth more than you fear making a commitment to one woman." He had to chuckle at the look of shock that came upon his friend's face, "Don't look so surprised. Tell me it's not Elizabeth that has brought you out here or the fact that you're scared to death of making any permanent commitment."

"I've been alone so long," Hyrum answered slowly, "I don't know if I could handle marriage or not." The idea both thrilled and terrified him.

"If you love her enough you'll handle it just fine, Hyrum but," Reverend Alden leaned forward, "Whatever you decide? Don't let fear be the deciding factor. No good ever came from doing that." He knew it to be true for time and time again he'd seen the results of such decisions.

**Scene Ten**

Charles was working outside the mill when Dr. Baker hurried up to him. The man looks so upset. What on earth was wrong? "May I help you?" Charles stopped his work and smiled at the good doctor.

"I'm trying to find Elizabeth," Hyrum answered, "She wasn't at work this morning." His worst fears were confirmed when his friend spoke again.

Charles looked surprised, "She got on the stagecoach a few minutes ago. She said a new nurse would be arriving within the week."

Hyrum's heart felt like it was going to stop. He practically ran for his buggy. Charles couldn't help but grin as he went back to work. Somehow he knew what the good doctor was up to.

0000

Elizabeth gazed out the stagecoach window. Her heart felt like it was going to break. She hadn't wanted to leave Walnut Grove but how could she stay? How could she continue working beside the one man who took her breath away when he, obviously, did not share those feelings?

"Ma'am?" the young woman who sat across from Elizabeth spoke up, "Are you okay?" It had been a long time since she had seen someone so unhappy.

"I.." Elizabeth started to answer but the stagecoach driver was stopping his horses and they could hear a voice calling out.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth had to listen again before she could believe her ears. She couldn't get out the door and onto the ground fast enough. Sure enough Hyrum was out of his buggy and holding her before she knew it, "Come back," Hyrum pulled her closer, "I need you. Come back and be my wife."

Tears started running down Elizabeth's face as she nodded, "Oh yes, Hyrum, yes!"

**EPILOGUE**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Reverend Alden was all smiles-as was everyone who was present for the wedding.

"And to think I almost let you slip away." Hyrum whispered as he lifted Miss Elizabeth's veil and kissed her.

Elizabeth was too happy to think about that and besides, what did it matter. They were finally Dr. and Mrs. Hyrum Baker.

(and yes, sis, it went kind of fast but at least there's a wedding!)


End file.
